1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan frame, especially to a fan frame that can be connected against another same fan frame quickly and easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices that generate high heat usually dissipate heat by at least one fan. In order to help accelerating heat convection, people may combine multiple small-sized fans as this may be more convenient than using a large-sized fan.
A conventional fan comprises a fan frame, a stator and a rotor. The stator and the rotor are mounted in the fan frame in sequence. The fan frame has multiple lugs having a through hole and disposed on corners of the fan frame. The lugs allow multiple conventional fans to be attached to each other by aligning the through holes of the lugs and screwing the lugs together with nuts and bolts. However, screwing the nuts and bolts is inconvenient, may be awkward and requires much time and work.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a fan frame that can be connected against another same fan frame easily to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.